Molly's Merit, Holmes Vanity
by Prime Chick
Summary: Molly feeling, well, horrible after THE phone call and decides to make a major change to her world and maybe sherlock's as well.
1. Chapter 1

Molly's Merit, Holmes Vanity.

Chapter 1

Her tea was cold. She did not know how long she had sat there for, she had not cried in a while since the phone call. She just sat there listening to the faint ticking of a clock, mostly the one the hung just above the entrance door.

He had said them the three words, eight letters, that she had wished and longed for him to say to her. It had hurt, most girls would be over the moon to hear the one man they have been in love with for years finally say the "L" word but Molly knew better, she knew that he did not mean it when he said it there was something going on, some stupid case.

Anger, she felt anger. She knows that he can be cold heart and cruel, but she thought that he wouldn't be to her. I guess that is why she was a fool for him. Her dad told her that if she wasn't a fool she would never fall in love but somehow, she didn't think this is what he meant. Somewhere over the years she went from being a friend to some sort of lapdog to the famous Sherlock Holmes, running errands, steeling body parts out of the morgue, Jeez, she had help him fake his death, she was the one left behind lying to her friends. Then, again they weren't really her friends they were his. Mrs. Hudson was his landlady, John is partner and Mary was John's wife.

Pacing across the living room, something had to give, deep down she knew it. She couldn't waste her life waiting for him to notice her. How could she see him now, she needed to get away and not just a holiday. She needed a change of pace, a change of scenery, she needed to have a life with out Sherlock Holmes.

Sitting on her sofa, she looked around her apartment. It was not really home, more like a place to sleep and eat. To knowledge this fact there was a pile of on open post staking up on the shelf near the door. She had never bothered to open them consider they were either job offers or other doctors admiring her work. She only read them she was feeling unappreciated in Bart's. Grabbing the pile, she worked through the letters one by one. Until she came across an Ivory coloured envelope and a green wax seal. Opening it up, she slowly read it, her eyes opening wide with excitement.

Then she did something she never said she would d do. She rang the one person who would help her escape the cage that was Sherlock Holmes.

Hey! Guys I know this is really short but I wanted to see if you liked it or not. Can you guess who she called? Who was the letter from? Please feel free to review and PM me about anything.

Lots of Love, Prime Chick xox


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello!" the cheery voice of the one and only Anthea answers after the second ring even though Molly can hear the district sound of sirens in the background. Anthea was the only person that Molly knew that could sound happy when everything has gone to hell. She lived for those moments, the moments that she could take over and fix everything. Mycroft may be the English government but behind every great man there was an even greater woman and Mycroft's was Anthea.

Anthea might be one of the only people who truly knew what Molly was going through by being in love with Sherlock…like she didn't work for Mycroft because it was fun. She was completely and utterly in love with the man. So, one night after a serious drinking session Anthea confessed all this to Molly and knowing how tough it was offered her an out if she needed it. Flights, money, a house, anything she needed to start fresh. Today, Molly was taking her up on that offer.

So, Molly told Anthea about the letter and she agreed immediately to organised everything for her as soon as possible. Molly invited Anthea over to discuss everything over a bottle of wine and Chinese. As they ate, Anthea explained that the phone call was all part of Aero's crazy plan. I didn't really matter to Molly what was done, what was said couldn't be undone. No matter what action lead up to the event.

Anthea agreed to come with Molly for the first weeks of her new move, she would tell Mycroft that she needed a little vacation after everything that happened since she was the one cleaning up the mess that Aero left behind. She said that she would arrange her transfer from Bart's to the new morgue in so much red tape that Sherlock would never find her, not that Molly was worried that he would come and beg for her back like some love-sick puppy. The movers were arranged for the next morning and the flights were arranged for noon. Molly was relieved that it was happening so fast, it didn't give her a chance to overthink the decision.

After Anthea left, Molly cleaned up and decided to take a hot shower. Somehow she knew that she wouldn't sleep very well tonight. She laid out an outfit for the flight the next morning and began to pack a suitcase. The moving company that Anthea had organised would have her stuff moved to her new home within three days so Molly decided just to pack a weekend bag. Once she was finished, she changed into her favourite cosy pyjamas and got into bed. Staring at the ceiling, she thought about what Anthea had said how the phone call was just a part of Aero's twisted plan then why hadn't he called or texted her since surely, he'd want to clean up the mess or even get John or Greg to call to see if she was ok? Maybe she overestimated the level of their so-called friendship, maybe he didn't care about in any way more than a stranger on the street would. Even though she was accepting this fact and about to start fresh Molly couldn't help the tear that rolled down her cheek. Tonight would be the last night, the last night that she would cry over the man that was Sherlock Holmes.

Hey! Here is the second chapter! I know what some of you are saying how could Anthea and Molly have become friends…I don't really know but if you want me to go more into the backstory of them let me know. As for the fact that she is in love with Mycroft, well… everyone has their theory about Mycroft love life (non-existence of one).

Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestion on how the story should go or if you'd like me to add or change anything.

Lots of Love,

Prime Chick. Xox


	3. sorry! Ch3

Chapter 3.

Molly hated flying. Even if was first glass on a non-stop flight to one of the most exciting cities in the world. It also didn't help the Anthea had fallen asleep leaving Molly to deal with the anxiety on her own. Maybe she would take some of the sleeping pills that Anthea had offered her. She hadn't slept well the night before and she really didn't need some rest. Grabbing the bottle off the counter and a bottle of water. Molly took two tablets and became comfortable in the luxury bed that was provided. Sleep came quickly.

Eight hours or so later Molly was woken up by Anthea telling her that they were going to land soon and they'd get breakfast on the way to the house. Getting up and quick making the bed Molly hurried to the on board rest room to fix her hair and to change. Just as she returned to her seat the pilot made the announcement of they're landing.

It was cold when Molly steppes out of the airport. The icy breeze redden her cheeks. Washington was prefect.. Molly loved it. It reminded her of London with all its historical building but not so much that it brought up hurtful memories. She admired all the historical landmarks and the new skyscrapers as the taxi drove to her new town house. Anthea had insisted upon it even though Molly was perfectly happy with a flat she knew that if Anthea insisted on something it was best not to argue.

Molly was excited she was due to start her work at the Jeffersonian as a forensic anthropologist. It was Molly's dream job not only would she be working to help identify the ancient bones. Thanks to her work with Scotland Yard Molly was also give the chance to work with the FBI on cases meaning that she would get to help solve murders.

Exiting the taxi Molly look at the building that was her new home. A bright red door with a golden knocker lead into a grand hallway with an oak staircase that matched the solid oak flooring that covered the floor. Downstairs consisted of a lavish kitchen which seemed worthy of any 5 star restaurant, a dinning room that could fit at least 12 people for Christmas dinner, a library (that Molly quietly see herself using more than any other room in the house) Anthea had filled it with The Classics, Any book that had been on the New York's Best Seller's list and of course any research that Molly may need. Down stairs there was also a oversized bathroom and sitting room.

Upstairs held 3 bedroom each of which had an on suite and walk in wardrobes. Molly choose the for her own room the one look out at the neatly kept and the park the was across the road . It would be nice to see green after a long day in the lab. As Molly lay sprawled across her new bed she heard the shrill ring of Anthea's phone. Molly knew that ringtone it was Mycroft. Molly knew Anthea couldn't stay, she'd just come over to see that Molly was pleased. Anthea loved Mycroft and as soon as that phone rang she might as well been on a plane home. Just how she was with Sherlock only difference was Mycroft missed Anthea. He noticed if she gone and he was almost normal when he was with her. When he treats her to lunch it's in a restaurant at the same table with conversation unlike Sherlock two bags of crisps.

Molly hated how jealous she often got of Anthea relationship with the older Holmes brother. There is was again somehow even if he was a thousands of miles away he always seemed to slip into her mind. Molly heard Anthea's footsteps on the stairs and as soon as she open the door Molly knew that she was leaving.

"I'm sorry Molly" she began. "He just sounded so...so...we'll I would say stressed but he's him". "It's ok Anthea, go, I'm in the house we past the Jeffersonian on the way. Call me as soon as you can" Molly reassured her friend. Kissing each cheeks and hugging goodbye the girls depart ways.

hey! sorry its been so long. i hope you enjoy it... I have a funny feeling the next chapter might have abit more london to it.

I still need a good murder case for this story so if you have any idea dont be afraid to PM me or leave a review.

lots of love

prime chick


	4. chap 4

Chapter 4.

Three Months Later...

Something was missing. He sat in his chair looking at the room. What was it? He was sure there was something important that he had to do. Standing and fixing dressing gown he figured he must be going mad from the lack of a case. He hadn't taken on since his sister had shown up. Now he was practically begging for one. Then his phone rang. It was a case he knew and big one was due. Answering it was Greg on the phone telling him that a body had been found dumped outside the American embassy. Official it was Scotland Yards but both Sherlock and Greg knew that the American would be watching.

Arriving at the scene Sherlock took a few mental notes about the area before he met Greg. "No John?" "Obviously no George". She bent down to the body. American, Army, obviously a message killing. Announcing this to the officers. He stood turn to Greg "Call Molly at Barts ask he to do this body straight away". Striding off he ignore what Greg was saying. Sherlock was already in Case.

Walking down the halls of Barts Sherlock slide the door open. "Molly!". A man in mid-thirties stood there elbows deep in the American. "Who are you? Molly how could you let an intern near my body?" Sherlock yelled searching the lab for the petite brunette.

"Sorry Sir, you must be Sherlock Holmes? I'm Dr. Gordon. Mmm...Molly or Dr. Hooper hasn't worked her for almost 3 months now" the man said. "Don't be ridiculous Molly wouldn't leave" Sherlock stated as he rushed out of the lab. Hailing a cab his heart pounding. It was a sick joke. Molly wouldn't leave him not like this. 3 months, he said 3 months he would've noticed. Throwing money at the driver he exited the taxi. Climbed the familiar stairs to her flat. Almost praying her to be there.

Knocking like a mad man. The door swung open a fat, rough looking man in his 60s stood there not looking to pleased at being disturbed. Sherlock's quickly made an excuse and hurried back down the stairs racing towards the door.

That was the thing he forgotten. Her. How could he? He was all that matter before. And he forgot her. Molly. His Molly. He had said the word he had been longing to say but for some f'ed up reason of pride never could before his sister forced him to. How could he forget to go tell her he meant it. That she was it. But after they had gotten out he was so concerned that his sister was taken care of that he let her slip from his mind. He had taken her for granted again and this time it wasn't good enough.

How could he not tell. Even Mycroft had told Anthea that he loved her after she returned early from her holidays to help him with some government issues. He had arrived it so she would arrive home to him on his knee thanking whoever gave him the gift of her. She had cried and fell into his loving arm and hadn't left his side since. Mother is expecting a wedding soon. How could he let her slip by him?

He was selfish and horrible toward her. He knew this. He never knew how to be nice to her. His mother often teased that it was the school boy pulling the hair of the girl he though was cute on the playground. She was right. He had to find her. But felt he didn't deserve to. He needed John...no he need Mary he missed her she was the only one who see him even when he couldn't. But John would know what to do too. That's why they were prefect couple.

It took him 3 months to notice...men. but on the plus Mycroft admit it to Anthea atleast one Holmes brother has some of his life figured. Anyways 3 months on I wonder what Molly's up to???

lots of love

prime chick


End file.
